Why the SLAG am I pink!
by roxan1930
Summary: When Arcee wakes up she finds out thar someone has played a prank on her and that just pisses her off!


**Disclaimer: i don't own TFP.**

**Why the SLAG am I pink?!**

It was early in the morning and the male autobots were all up already.

Optimus and Ratchet were trying to figure out what they should do with a signal Ratchet had picked up but they had to talk louder then normally to get over the loud excited voice of Bulkhead and the bleeps of Bumblebee as they watchet the night before with Miko and Raf.

Suddenly a high pitched scream came from the recharge-chambers.

"ARGH!" the four mechs screamed as they fell on their backs covering their audio-prossesors in pain from the scream.

"Ack! Did Arcee wake up from a nightmare or something like that?" Bulkhead asked pulling himself back on his feet.

"You can ask it her yourself, Bulkhead. I can hear her walkiong this way." Optimus awnserred as soft foorsteps were heard nut all jaws dropped when the femme appeared.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you guys this only once." She said as she walked farther into the room with all optics following her.

"Why the SLAG am I pink?!" Arcee screamed spreading her arms to give everyone a clearer view of her form that was now completely pink.

"I like pink and so I always have a bit of it on my body but this is redicilous!" the femme went on as the mechs gathered themselfs back together.

Optimus cleared his throat and stepped towards Arcee and said "Arcee, please calm down."

"It was you wasn't it? you are always acting so calm and mature but you are actually a just as big a idiot as the rest here!" Arcee yelled stomping towards her leader who backed up untill his back was against a wall with a look on his face that showed that for the first time in a long time he was completely terrified.

"Arcee, stop it! You know me well enouhj to know that I would never do such a thing!" Optimus yelled holding his hands up in surrender when she stood right in front of him.

"What about _you_? You could have probably made some kind of stuff to do this to me!" Arcee then yelled pointing at Ratchet.

"No, no, no! You know I love my life to much to do that!" the medic argued holding his hands up in defense just like Optimus had done.

"How about you two? I know how much you love to pull pranks every now and then!" the femme yelled turning her attemtion towards Bulkhead and Bumblebee who were cowering in a corner hugging eachother out of fear.

"Uhm… What do you mean?" Bulkhead asked weakly.

"Last week Ratchet got attacked by his favorite wrench because of you! You two are scrap metal!" and with that Arcee pounced.

"BUT IT WASN'T US!" Bulkhead screamed.

"I DON'T CARE!" Arcee screamed back turning her hands into blasters.

"Oh my god! What is happening here?" a sixth voice called and when the autobots turned around they saw Jack, Miko, Raf and June standing there.

"Do you need to ask? Look at me!" Arcee yelled spreading her arms again.

Everyone was silent for a while untill Miko giggled "Some of my best work ever!" causing everyone to look at her in shock.

"YOU DID THIS!?" Arcee screamed now really furious.

"Did I just say that out loud?" the japanese girl asked nervously.

"YES, YOU DID!" Arcee answerred this time pouncing towards Miko.

"Arcee, no! She's just a human!" Optimus yelled wrapping his big arms around the femme's waist, holding her back.

"Do I look like I care?" she asked struggeling against his grip on her.

"Listen, i have a better idea then killing her! how about if Ratchet makes you something to change you back to your normall blue colour and Miko will do extra chores for a month?" Optimus suggested and at that Arcee stopped struggeling.

"Fine, if anyone needs me, I'll be in my chambers where no one can see me." she huffed and then stalked away.

When she was gone Optimus let a exhausted sigh escape his mouth as he let himself fall straight on his aft on the ground.

Turning his head towards Miko he spread his arms and simply asked "Why?"

"I had some free time." Miko answerred with a shrug causing everyone else to stare at her.

"You have _way_ to much free time." they all said in unison while slowly shaking their heads.

**The End**

**Hey, other TF-lovers! I hope you enjoyed this and will review and read my other stories! Bye! *waves***


End file.
